1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to new imino derivatives of 5-aminobenzodioxole-1,3 which are useful as medicaments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Some derivatives of 5-aminobenzodioxole-1,3 are already known. In particular, French Pat. No. 75 21,504, filed July 9, 1975, Publication No. 2,316,938, relates to N-substituted-3-amino-3H isobenzofuranones which contain the 5-aminobenzodioxole-1,3 group.